silenthillitaliafandomcom_it-20200215-history
Angela Orosco
Angela Orosco è una ragazza disturbata e instabile alla ricerca di sua madre. Durante gli eventi di ''Silent Hill 2'' ha 19 anni. Il suo stato mentale è danneggiato, è molto emotiva a causa del suo passato di abusi sessuali. Angela è doppiata da Donna Burke, che ha dato la voce anche a Claudia Wolf in ''Silent Hill 3''. Donna Burke ha anche cantato la colonna sonora di Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker, Heavens Divide. E' stato il Team Silent a scegliere di farla apparire nel gioco. Aspetto Angela indossa un maglione beige a collo alto che le arriva in vita e dei jeans marroni con delle scarpe blu. Angela ha i capelli castano scuro, quasi neri, che le arrivano alle spalle. Indossa anche un fermaglio nei capelli e un orecchino rosso sull'orecchio destro. Il suo carattere introverso e il fatto che copra tutto il corpo possono derivare dal suo passato di abusi sessuali, cioè dalla continua sensazione di essere esposti, che è comune tra le vittime di abusi. Personalità Angela soffre di complesso d'inferiorità e si sente immeritevole di ogni forma di affetto. Mostra sintomi di disturbo post traumatico da stress, è spesso stanca, stressata, e soffre d'insonnia. Tutta questa negatività ha fatto nascere in lei istinti suicidi, che l'hanno portata a tentare di uccidersi molte volte, anche se non è mai riuscita nel suo intento. Angela crede che, se dovesse morire, non dispiacerebbe a nessuno. Si sente costretta a vivere, non le importa nulla di vivere o morire. Pensa di essere brutta, quando si guarda allo specchio non le piace quello che vede. Oltretutto, è convinta che le persone che la trattano in modo gentile non siano sincere nei suoi confronti, crede che nessuno la capisca, ed è quindi evidente che Angela è diffidente contro l'intero genere umano. Biografia Durante la sua infanzia, Angela si è convinta che non sarebbe mai stata felice. Suo padre, Thomas Orosco, un taglialegna alcolizzato, da bambina la violentava continuamente, causandole una grande ostilità verso gli altri uomini. Thomas Orosco ha abusato di lei anche psicologicamente, infatti la picchiava spesso quando era ubriaco. Nel frattempo, la madre di Angela le ricordava frequentemente che meritava i suoi abusi, e così Angela è cresciuta con questo peso sulle spalle. Di conseguenza, il suo dolore le faceva pensare spesso al suicidio. I retroscena della vita di Angela narrati da Konami dicono che la ragazza si è diplomata ed è scappata di casa, ma poi è stata ritrovata dal padre che l'ha riportata a casa. Quando è tornata ha ucciso il padre con un coltello da cucina e così, essendo in continuo stato di agitazione, è stata chiamata a Silent Hill. Se Angela avesse subito o meno abusi sessuali è stato argomento di grande dibattito tra i fan della serie. Jeremy Blaustein, il traduttore dal giapponese di Silent Hill 2, ha confermato in un'intervista che Angela ha subito degli abusi sessuali in passato. 'Ruolo nel gioco' Sulla strada per Silent Hill, James Sunderland incontra Angela in un cimitero mentre sta esaminando una tomba. Qui la ragazza lo avverte che c'è qualcosa di sbagliato in Silent Hill, e gli dice che sta cercando sua madre, suo padre e suo fratello. Tuttavia, prima degli eventi del gioco sappiamo che Angela ha ucciso suo padre (come James che le dice di essere alla ricerca della moglie nonostante sia morta). Probabilmente come James, anche Angela ha represso il ricordo di aver ucciso suo padre, quindi crede che sia ancora vivo. La ritroveremo seduta nella Stanza 109 degli appartamenti Blue Creek con un coltello in mano e contemplando un grande specchio, probabilmente con l'intenzione di suicidarsi. Durante il dialogo che ha con James, si capisce che la madre di Angela viveva a Silent Hill. Angela chiede a James di tenerle il coltello, ma inizialmente si ritira all'indietro per difendersi, poi si calma, gli chiede scusa e scappa via. Esaminando spesso il coltello si potrà ottenere il finale In Water, in cui James si suicida. Nel labirinto si può trovare un articolo di giornale che parla di Thomas Orosco, un taglialegna pugnalato a morte nel collo (probabilmente da Angela usando il coltello dato precedentemente a James). Poi James sente Angela che piange e chiede aiuto, e la trova in uno stato catatonico, coperta dalla versione mostruosa di suo padre. Dopo che James sconfigge il mostro, Angela si avvicina e comincia a calciarlo, poi gli butta una televisione addosso uccidendolo. Angela si comporta come se odiasse James (come tutti gli uomini), si accascia sul pavimento e comincia a piangere. James cerca di consolarla, ma Angela urla dicendo di non toccarla. Lo accusa di aver abbandonato Mary per un'altra donna prima di lasciare la stanza. Angela viene vista per l'ultima volta su una scala in fiamme nell'Hotel Lakeview. Inizialmente confonde James per sua madre e gli chiede se si prenderà cura di lei, poi si vergogna poiché si accorge che è l'uomo. Angela gli chiede di ridarle il coltello, ma lui rifiuta: a ciò Angela dice che lo sta conservando per se stesso. Dopo James dice che la stanza è calda come l'inferno, e Angela dice che per lei è stato sempre così: la sua vita è stata un inferno vivente. Angela sale la scalinata e si perde tra le fiamme. Non si sa se sia morta perché non viene mostrato. Il personaggio di Angela ruota attorno al suicidio e ne parla frequentemente anche con James. Il suo coltello è la causa del finale In Water, in cui James si toglie la vita (per ottenerlo James dovrà esaminare il coltello frequentemente). Angela dice a James di correre, poiché è più semplice fuggire via dai problemi, mentre all'inizio gli dice di stare lontano da Silent Hill. Simbologie, ipotesi e teorie *Nella Stanza 109, ci sono due porte ai lati. Quella a sinistra è scura, con delle assi in legno che la sigillano, l'altra è bianca. Ciò potrebbe rappresentare il patto tra Paradiso e Inferno, o infanzia e adolescenza (poiché ci sono degli orsacchiotti vicino la porta scura). In alternativa, la porta scura potrebbe rappresentare il desiderio di Angela di reprimere i ricordi del passato. Angela si trova dentro la stanza con la porta bianca. *Per ipotesi, la moneta del prigioniero potrebbe essere collegata in qualche modo ad Angela, poiché la donna rappresentata sulla moneta le assomiglia molto. La donna sulla moneta è girata verso sinistra ed è bendata. Anche se la donna sulla moneta non è Angela, probabilmente la rappresenta in qualche modo, infatti appare anche nella stanza in cui Angela voleva suicidarsi e si chiama "moneta del prigioniero" (Angela era prigioniera di suo padre). * Nella Stanza 109 si può trovare la foto di una famiglia (probabilmente la famiglia di Angela). La foto è strappata, tagliando la parte in cui è raffigurato il padre. Ciò sta ad indicare l'odio che Angela prova per il padre dopo anni di abusi da parte sua. *Nella stanza dell'Abstract Daddy nel labirinto, ci sono diversi buchi con dei pistoni che li penetrano e si muovono avanti e indietro. I muri sono fatti di carne. Questi dettagli sono simbolo degli abusi che Angela ha subito. *Le tre tavole trovate nella prigione rappresentato James, Angela e Eddie Dombrowski. Sui buchi in cui piazzare le tavole c'è scritto: "Ti do il sangue per espiare i tre Peccati". Il peccato di Angela è quello di aver ucciso suo padre. Il peccato di Eddie è quello di aver ucciso un cane. Il peccato di James è quello da aver ucciso Mary. La tavola di Angela è "La Seduttrice", trovata nelle docce della prigione. Le vittime di abuso si fanno la doccia spesso per lavare via la sensazione di sporcizia, e ciò implica anche che Angela era solita farsi la doccia dopo essere stata violentata. *Sulle scale in fiamme, Angela dice: "Mamma! Ti stavo cercando. Sei l'unica rimasta...". All'inizio del gioco invece, Angela afferma che sta cercando anche il padre e il fratello. Ciò implica che il fratello di Angela è morto, anche se non si sa come. Ci sono anche due cadaveri coperti da teli sulle scale in fiamme, che danno l'idea di poco movimento poiché i teli sono premuti strettamente sui corpi. I cadaveri hanno sangue rappreso all'inguine. *Sulle scale in fiamme ci sono due corpi appesi al muro coperti da un lenzuolo che sembra quasi attaccato alla sagoma: ciò dà l'idea della costrizione, di non riuscire a muoversi e di essere trattenuto. Il lenzuolo sembra fatto di pelle umana, e i corpi sono macchiati di sangue secco nelle parti intime. Questi due corpi probabilmente rappresentano il padre e il fratello di Angela, come affermato nel romanzo di Silent Hill 2. Appariranno anche nel cortometraggio Fukuro. *Quando James dice "Fa caldo come all'inferno qui", Angela dice "Lo senti anche tu? Per me...è sempre così". Ciò significa che l'Otherworld di Angela è coperto dalle fiamme, dal calore, e brucia costantemente. *Nel filmato iniziale del gioco, si vede Angela dietro le finestre di una casa che scappa da qualcosa. Probabilmente rappresenta Angela che fugge dal padre. ''Silent Hill 3 * In [[Silent Hill 3|''Silent Hill 3]], Heather Mason incontra un Closer nel centro commerciale mentre si ciba del corpo di una donna. Questa donna assomiglia ad Angela, ma i suoi capelli sono più corti e hanno un colore diverso. Non si sa se sia lei oppure no, quindi o il Team Silent ha voluto fare un riferimento nascosto ad Angela, oppure è soltanto una coincidenza. *Se la teoria riportata sopra è valida, può essere avvalorata ulteriormente con il fatto che il Closer è un mostro che rappresenta l'organo genitale femminile: anche ciò fa riferimento agli abusi sessuali che Angela subiva. *Nel centro commerciale si trovano diversi poster di Silent Hill 2. I poster mostrano il volto di Angela su sfondo blu. Citazioni *''"Oh! Mi...mi dispiace...Volevo solo..."'' *''"Uh...questa città...c'è...qualcosa che non va in lei"'' *''"Sto cercando la mia mamma...volevo dire mia madre. Non la vedo da tanto tempo"'' *''"Sei proprio come me...E' semplice scappare...D'altronde, è quello che ci meritiamo"'' *''"Mi dispiace...hai...hai trovato la persona che stavi cercando?"'' *''"Devo trovare la mia mamma..."'' *''"No! Mi dispiace...sono stata cattiva...Ti prego, non farlo...!"'' *''"No, papà! Ti prego, non farlo!"'' *''"Non prendermi in giro!"'' *''"Cosa vuoi, allora? Oh, lo so...Stai provando ad essere carino con me, giusto? Lo so cosa vuoi fare! E' sempre la stesa storia! Tu vuoi soltanto una cosa!"'' *''"Non hai bisogno di mentire! Vai avanti e dillo! O vuoi semplicemente forzarmi. Picchiarmi come...lui...lui ha sempre fatto. Ti importa solo di te stesso, comunque! Sei un maiale disgustoso!"'' *''"Non toccarmi! Mi fai girare lo stomaco!"'' *''"Bugiardo! Ti conosco bene! Non la volevi più attorno! Probabilmente hai trovato qualcun altro!"'' *''"Mamma! Mamma, ti stavo cercando! Sei l'unica rimasta! Forse allora...forse allora posso restare. Mamma...perchè te ne scappi?...Tu non sei la mia mamma! Sei...sei tu! Mi...mi dispiace..."'' *''"No...non avere compasione di me. Non me la merito...O forse...pensi di potermi salvare. Mi amerai...? Ti prenderai cura di me...? Rimarginerai tutte le mie ferite...?...Proprio quello che pensavo"'' *''"James...ridammi quel coltello"'' *''"Lo vedi anche tu? Per me, è sempre così"'' *''"Anche mamma l'ha detto. Meritavo quello che è accaduto!"'' Commento del creatore Curiosità *Poco prima di combattere contro Eddie, James si imbatte in un piccolo cimitero. Ci sono tre tombe con scritti i nomi di James, Eddie, e Angela. *Nella versione per Xbox 360 di ''Silent Hill: Homecoming'', se il giocatore non perdona Adam Shepherd, il padre del protagonista Alex Shepherd, riceverà il trofeo "La Scelta di Angela". Ciò significa che Angela non ha mai perdonato il padre per aver abusato di lei. *Nel "Making of Silent Hill 2", i creatori di Angela hanno affermato che la ragazza avrebbe dovuto avere 15-16 anni, ma la voce di Donna Burke la facevano sembrare più vecchia. Prima dell'uscita del gioco hanno deciso che Angela avrebbe avuto 19 anni. * Angela appare sulla copertina di Silent Hill 2. *Angela assomiglia molto all'anime Mayu del manga Elfen Lied. Anche Mayu veniva violentata dal padre, e veniva ignorata e abusata mentalmente dalla madre, cosa che l'ha fatta fuggire di casa. Inoltre le due hanno lo stesso taglio di capelli, e indossano lo stesso maglione beige. *Angela appare sulla copertina di Silent Hill 2 e di The Silent Hill Experience. *Anche se nel romanzo di Silent Hill 2 si afferma che anche il fratello di Angela abbia abusato sessualmente di lei, ciò non viene mai detto nel gioco. Nel gioco non si parla mai neanche della morte del fratello. *Nel gioco non viene mai detto se Angela vive o muore, ma Masahiro Ito invece ha confermato che è morta ma non ricorda come. Categoria:Personaggi Categoria:Personaggi di Silent Hill 2 Categoria:Personaggi femminili Categoria:Deceduti